This invention relates to a domestic freezer, and more particularly to a horizontal freezer with drawers therein.
Most of horizontal freezers known in the art comprise only one freezing chamber which defines a top entrance. The freezing chamber of this kind of horizontal freezer has a great depth and the lower frozen food is not accessible without removing the upper ones, causing its use cumbersome and part of cooling air lost. In addition, the temperature in the freezing chamber is uniformly distributed and different kinds of food can not be stored according to their desired freezing temperatures. To solve above problems, some manufacturers attempt to develop a horizontal freezer having a drawer therein. The Chinese Utility Model ZL9223697.2 discloses this type of freezer, comprising upper part and lower part, each part having one or more freezing chambers, the upper freezing chamber is provided with top entrance and closed with a movable cover; the lower freezing chamber is provided with a drawer therein. The compressor of the freezer is provided in the lower part adjacent to the side wall so as to optimize the use of space. Since ZL9223697.2 fails to further disclose the structure of the freezer, especially the structure of the housing, the position of evaporator and the structure of the drawer sliding means, not to mention the optimum structure, so there is a need to improve for its commercial use. In the housing of conventional freezer, although back panel is a separate element, the front panel is integrally formed with the two opposite side panels. As drawer entrance should be formed in the lower part of the front panel, this adds the difficulties to the manufacturing of the housing, the high cost to the mold, complications to the assembling of the freezer as well as the difficulties to the processing of the edge of the drawer entrance, and hence makes productivity low. In addition, the drawer is generally mounted on the housing by using a slide support assembly which includes an inner sliding support and an outer sliding support and the outer sliding support comprises two guiding rails directly secured to the opposite sides of the housing. These two rails tend to deform, resulting in cumbersome positioning and high sliding resistance. In addition, it is difficult to manufacture them in mass productivity.
An object of the present invention is to overcome above drawbacks of the prior art by providing a horizontal freezer with drawer(s), which defines a novel housing structure and is easy to manufacture, meanwhile gives the different freezing chambers with properly sized space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a horizontal freezer with drawer(s), which provides with a stable drawer sliding structure in the lower freezing chamber to improve the assembling and the supporting of the drawers and hence increase the productivity.
In an aspect of the invention, there is provided a horizontal freezer with drawer(s), comprising: a housing including an upper freezing chamber and at least one lower freezing chamber, the upper and lower chamber being separated by a plate, the upper freezing chamber having a top entrance and the lower freezing chamber having a side entrance; an cover connected to the top of the housing for closing the top entrance of the upper freezing chamber; at least one drawer, said drawer being mounted in the lower freezing chamber by means of a sliding support assembly; an evaporator, at least part of which is embedded in said housing; the outer shell of the housing comprises an upper front panel pre-formed separately, a back panel and two opposite side panels, wherein the upper front panel connected to the two opposite side panels. According to the invention, the height of the upper panel is less than that of the opposite side panels and the top edge of the upper front panel is aligned with the top edge of the opposite side panels during assembling.
In above technical solution, in order to form the drawer entrance in the lower part of the housing, the housing, which was integrally formed in the prior art, is now divided into a front panel and two opposite side panels, they are separated when pre-formed. It is noted that the height of the upper front panel is less than that of the two opposite side panels, and the top edge of the front panel is aligned with the top edge of the two side panels during assembling and they are connected each other by conventional means, therefore having the benefit of assembling and manufacturing cost as well.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a horizontal freezer having drawer(s) therein, wherein the drawer sliding support assembly includes an inner sliding support and an outer sliding support, the outer sliding support having two guiding rails extending longitudinally along the opposite sides of the housing and a front crossing bar and a rear crossing bar connected therebetween, with the front crossing bar secured to said plate. According to further structural feature of the invention, the rear crossing bar secured to the rear wall of the internal shell of the lower freezing chamber of the housing.
Thus the drawer sliding support structure is improved. Unlike that the two rails directly secured to the two sides of the housing in the prior art, the outer sliding support of the sliding support assembly of the invention defines a frame structure and is secured to the plate and the rear wall of the internal shell of the housing by the front and rear crossing bars respectively, thus ensuring accurate fit between the inner sliding support and the outer sliding support.
According to further structural features of the invention, the evaporator in the housing is divided into a coiled pipe section and a planar-wound pipe section with the coiled pipe section embedded in the wall of the housing and the planar-wound pipe section exposed in the upper part of the lower freezing chamber. The coiled pipe section is connected with the planar-wound pipe section by a connector in the lower freezing chamber.
In as much as the evaporator consists of the coiled pipe section in the upper freezing chamber and the planar-wound pipe section in the lower freezer chamber, the coiled pipe is wound and placed into the outer wall of the internal shell before filling the foaming material into the housing (i.e. housing forming) and the planar-wound pipe is connected to the coiled pipe by a connector in the lower freezing chamber after housing forming and thus the coiled pipe section and the planar-wound pipe section can be handled separately. By way of this, the present invention has overcome the following drawback, that is, in the prior art, the section of evaporator in the upper freezing chamber and the one in the lower freezing chamber are generally connected each other by welding before assembling, and thus bring about some difficulties during assembling of the housing, especially foaming of the housing. In addition, a portion for connecting these two section by welding in the lower freezing chamber has a large size and is difficult to handle, thus the quality of welding is not guaranteed.